Rebel Love: Part two
by iTz-TaSty-BoO
Summary: John always comes up with the strangest things and has the oddest fetishes, But will a new fascination cause a new idea to rise? When his new idea is brought to Randy's attention, will he go through with it and help his Lover, John fulfill his new roleplay fantasy?


**Aha! I tricked you guys! This is part 2-A! I split part 2 into two sections! Lol I'm an evil witch xD. Part 2-B will be up this week, although I'll try to get it posted tomorrow/Later today, alright? And plus, I've got a hell load if of new stuff to post anyway so today you might see some of that too. Well, I hoped you enjoy it!**

Laughter filled the gym locker room as Randy explained what John had told him the night before to none other than CM Punk. Punk was a pretty cool guy, he was one of those people where you could tell him literally anything about you and he wouldn't judge you or create gossip and rumors behind your back. He's really trustworthy, but he won't hesitate to crack a few inside jokes here and there if he felt he needed to.

"So, you're telling me, he thinks it's a _fetish?" _Punk snorted, trying to keep his laughter under control. "Stop man, this isn't funny!" Randy snapped, trying not to laugh as well. As weird and uncomfortable as the situation was, it started to get pretty funny. Randy wanted to stay serious though, because after all, this was John's thing.

Punk put up his hands in defense, "Okay, okay. But just for the record, he didn't pick up any of this from me. He most likely found about that all on his own. But seriously, Randy, What did he say _exactly_? Maybe you misunderstood the whole thing, you know? But I can assure you one thing, I doubt John will go Emo-Goth-wannabe-high school-misfit on us."

"I know." Randy smiled. "But it's really weird. I mean all of a sudden he just bursts out with this insane music and has a _'_fetish' for the looks and all that. He even made up a name for me."

"Yeah? And what is this 'name' you speak of?" Punk asked.

Randy's face turned red from embarrassment. He hung his head and said shamefully "Randy Romance… he wants to use this whole thing as some kind of role play Idea for the bedroom." And that was it, Punk burst into fits of heavy uncontrollable laughter. "Are you kidding me? _Randy Romance?_ Dude, I think your boy's lost it!"

"I'm gonna leave if you're gonna act like a preschooler about it." Randy growled. Punk recollected himself and wiped the streaming tears off his cheeks, ending his laughing fit. "I'm sorry, man It's just really that fucking funny, but hey, about the whole role play thing, if you're uncomfortable with it, tell john that you don't wanna do that. Yeah, he'll be kinda pissy about it but he'll move on. It'll be better if you tell him the truth rather than to pretend. He'll know if you're not into it and that'll just make things even more awkward."

Randy got up to leave and Punk wished him good luck on whatever he decided to do. Randy wanted to do this for John, he really did, He just didn't know how to go about this. Randy wasn't uncomfortable with the idea and it sounded like it could be really fun It was just new, something that could take a while to adjust to.

Throughout the day, Randy spent time searching tons of sex and adult novelty shops but none of them had what he was looking for. The only thing that came close (which was not really close at all) were bondage toys. Whips, harnesses, Handcuffs, etc. Those were things that the two men already had.

Randy made one final trip to the local mall, hoping to find somewhere that had what he was looking for. Walking into the mall he looked at the directory to see if there was a store that seemed like it would fulfill his need. Without to look any further, Randy spotted a store that he would visit. "_Hot Topic….Floor 2, Suite 123" _the directory read.

Randy never went inside the store before, he figured it was a store for how Punk would say, "High school misfits" It never looked appealing to him, but for today, it's just what he needed.

"Hello! Welcome to Hot Topic today! Can I help you?" Screamed a crazy looking girl from behind the counter. She was no older than 16 or 17. Her hair was blonde with neon colored highlights through it, she wore tons of makeup and had dozens of piercings on her face. Randy cringed at the young girl's appearance. She was painful to look at. "Uh, yeah… I'm putting together a costume-" He was cut off by the girl's over excitement. "Oh my god! What kind of costume?" she exclaimed. Randy continued on "A rock star costume.. something that looks similar to.. that." He pointed out to a poster of a band on the wall. And it just _had _to be the wildest looking one there.

"No way! You like Blood On the Dance Floor too? They're so hot!" She squealed. "Uh-huh, yeah, there my favorite!" he lied, trying to sound as excited as the girl in front of him.

"We're like, best friends forever now!" She shrieked. "Okay, you'll find what you want on that rack, right back there. Just ask me if you need anything!"

"Alright thanks!" Randy said. That was the weirdest thing ever. He had some pretty odd encounters before, but none like that. This is one of the hundreds of reasons why he never went into stores like that.

Randy picked through the racks and shelves picking up various items, unsure what they were or what they were even used for. To him, they all looked like women's clothes. Everything was so tight fitting and revealing.

"Did you find everything okay?" The girls asked as she gathered everything from Randy. "Wait… if this is for your costume, and you wanna make it look real, you need some Guy-liner."

"Excuse me?" Randy questioned. The girl rolled her eyes and said "You know, eyeliner, but for guys, that's why it's called _Guy-liner. _Actually, you can this in a set with pale powder foundation and black lipstick for $3.99 if you want." She said.

"Umm, Okay." Randy agreed. She rang up everything and asked him for the total amount of $182.68. he paid the pricy amount and left the store. "This better be fucking worth it." He mumbled to himself. He stepped out of the store, nearly crashing into AJ.

"Oh hey Randy! What are you doing here?" AJ asked. "Picking up some things for John. What about you?" Randy responded.

"I'm here to pick up the newest Blood on the Dance Floor CD. They're the hottest guys ever!" AJ shrieked, sounding similar to the girl in the store. Randy chuckled and walked off to his car. Now the real trick is to see how he'd sneak all of this past John.

Randy was getting closer and closer to home and he was getting anxious. This had to be perfect! There was no way in hell that John was going to find out. Randy called John just to see what he was doing.

"Hello?" John answered in a grouchy tone.

"It's me babe, Just calling to tell you I'm on my way back from the gym." Randy smiled at john's annoyance. He must have just woken up.

"Well it's about damn time! I was wondering where you were!" John whined.

"Well now you know. What are you doing baby?" Randy asked.

"Watching a television."

"You're watching _A _television, Johnny. What are you watching on _a _television?" Randy laughed at John's unique grammar.

"An infomercial about some man-girdle or some shit. I dunno it's in Japanese." John said.

"Haha, okay Dolly Face, I'll be home soon, okay? Love you." Randy cooed.

"Love you too. Bye, whatever. Hurry up!" John said and hung up.

Randy couldn't help but smile at John's grumpy 'I just woke up' behavior. It was cute, to say the least. John was sometimes on the immature side, which was okay. He only got away with it because he's him and Randy spoiled him anyway, which is basically adding more fuel to the fire. Didn't matter though, Randy loved John just the way he was and didn't expect anything different.

Randy pulled into the garage of his home. He quietly entered the house and snuck upstairs so John wouldn't notice he was back. Randy put the bags inside the bathroom and shut the door. Now he had to go distract John for a little bit….

"Hey sexy, I'm back." Randy said, kissing John's cheek then lightly slapping him on the ass. "What happened to the infomercial?"

"I turned it off." John said plainly, focusing on another TV show.

"I see. Well I'm going to take a shower in a sec. Wanna join me?" Randy asked.

"Not now Randy." John said.

Randy got up and walked back to the bathroom to get started.

"Haha! Look at spider man, he's so annoying!" John laughed loudly.

Randy turned around "Whatever weirdo." He said teasingly.

"Shut up!" John teased back. "You love it."

Randy giggled "You know I do. I can never resist the weird ones!"

John gasped and threw a pillow at Randy. Both guys laughed at one another until Randy went into the bathroom to "Shower".

Randy turned on the shower to make his lie believable, then he emptied out the shopping bags. He sorted everything out and chose what he wanted to put on first. This was going to be a lot of fun.


End file.
